starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Bacta
thumb|[[Legends:Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker sendo tratado num tanque bacta na base rebelde em Hoth]] Bacta foi uma substância química sintética, que consiste de partículas bacterianas que foram misturadas dentro de um líquido incolor e viscoso conhecido como Ambori. Quando o paciente era exposto a bacta, as partículas de bactérias entravam nas feridas, procuravam e promoviam a regeneração de tecidos rápidamente, evitando o aparecimento de cicatrizes. Bacta foi muitas vezes considerado como um fluido "milagroso" e parecia ser eficaz contra quase todos os tipos de lesões e doenças em quase todas as espécies da galáxia. Foi considerado o melhor medicamento disponível em qualquer lugar, com Kolto como o seu concorrente de curta duração. Descrição thumb|left|Um tanque Bacta Bacta podia ser administrado através de pacotes bacta descartáveis, de injeção direta, o consumo (via bactade), da aplicação de uma pomada, ou por imersão em um tanque bacta padrão. Quando imersão no bacta era utilizada, o paciente poderia ser vestido em shorts brancos ou um vestidos brancos, em função do sexo da pessoa. O método de administração depende da gravidade dos ferimentos. Era imperativo que o bacta fosse aplicado em uma solução de fluido sintético claro que imitava o próprio fluido vital do corpo. Os tanques Bacta tinham duas variedades: grandes tanques para a instalação em instalações médicas, e cisternas desmontáveis para situações de emergência. Tanques de campo obrigavam os pacientes a deitar sobre suas costas ou estômago, enquanto o bacta corria através de filtros. O gosto e o cheiro de bacta, descrito como "doentemente doce", ficavam na boca e cavidade nasal por semanas após a imersão em um tanque. O pacote deixava um pouco menos de cheiro. História thumb|Uma granada Bacta Bacta foi inventado pelos Vratix no planeta Thyferra na antiguidade, mas a galáxia ao todo só descobriu suas propriedades cerca de 4.100 ABY. Os Vratix estavam dispostos a compartilhar a tecnologia, mas a substância só pode ser feita em sua terra natal, onde o recursos necessários eram abundantes. Lutas em Thyferra eram muitas vezes causadas pelo controle do bacta, muitas vezes entre seus dois principais produtores, a Corporação Zaltin e da Corporação Xucphra. Antes de se tornar obsoleto, kolto foi utilizado juntamente com bacta para tratamentos médicos. Bacta mais tarde vendeu mais e, eventualmente, substituiu-o por completo. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, dispensadores bacta foram utilizados pelas tropas da República que dispensavam bacta em sistemas do traje de suporte de vida. Após a reorganização da República Galáctica durante as Guerras Clônicas, o novo Império Galáctico somente permitia a produção de bacta em Thyferra, sendo armazenados em Bespin. Em algum momento, o Imperador Palpatine teve a seqüência química de bacta armazenada na sua fortaleza em Wayland, com a intenção de desenvolver uma arma destinada a neutralizar as propriedades do composto. No entanto, nunca os seus cientistas desenvolveram uma arma e a seqüência permaneceu armazenado em Wayland. Quando a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong tomou conta da galáxia, os Yuuzhan Vong conquistaram Wayland, onde os Shapers conseguiram analisar a fórmula de bacta e criaram um vírus que tinha como alvo a planta alazhi (uma das substâncias usadas na produção de bacta). Isso foi a fim de criar uma arma bio-projetada para matar qualquer um que foi tratado por bacta. No entanto, seus planos foram frustrados pela Klin-Fa Gi juntamente com Uldir Lochett, bem como sua equipe. Durante a Guerra Swarm, os Killiks fizeram um golpe contra o governo Thyferrano que cortou o fornecimento da Aliança Galáctica de bacta durante a Batalha de Tenupe, minando assim as habilidades médicas da Aliança. Potência thumb|left|Darth Maul sendo tratado em um tanque de bacta em Kamino Bacta foi muitas vezes produzido em várias forças e potências com base em vários fatores. Um lote de qualidade depende de como os vários ingredientes foram misturados, o local onde os ingredientes foram produzidos, e os Vratix que supervisionaram o processo de mistura. Como Thyferra foi a fonte de quase todo o bacta na galáxia, foi também a fonte dos melhores bacta. Produto de alta qualidade, não era geralmente exportado e, se ele era, ele era vendido a preços extremamente elevados. A exportação de bacta de qualidade foi, tipicamente, longe de ser tão eficaz, o que significa que os ferimentos mais graves necessitavam de uma exposição mais longa, a fim de ser devidamente tratados e curados. Alergias Rebeldes Ashern uma vez contaminaram uma parte de bacta. O bacta contaminado causou alergia a bacta em tudo o que usaram. Após a descoberta da contaminação, Ysanne Isard fez muitos deles serem canalizados para o mercado negro. Ton Phanan e Gil Bastra ambos possuíam uma alergia a bacta. Nos Bastidores Em termos de cronologia do universo, a primeira menção de bacta ocorreu no drama Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords de Sith em áudio. Também foi mencionado (mais tarde na história da galáxia) em Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 3: Início, Parte 3. No entanto, o autor, John Jackson Miller, admite que este pode ser um erro de continuidade, e propôs um possível retcon, afirmando que Marn Hierogryph estava se referindo a alguma outra coisa, coincidentemente chamado bacta nos quadrinhos. A questão foi resolvida com uma referência no Essential Atlas para a descoberta de bacta cerca de um século antes da série Tales of the Jedi. Há alguma controvérsia quanto à cor do bacta. Muitas fontes oficiais indicaram que bacta está na tonalidade azulada e imagens fornecidas parecem reforçar esta reivindicação. Há rumores de que ela só apareceu claramente em Sar Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca por causa da iluminação e ângulos de câmera. No quadrinho do Império Contra-Ataca, ele diz que bacta era um líquido espesso vermelho. Tanques Kolto foram o antecessor de tanques bacta e, claro, foram substituídos mais tarde em favor doe bacta, o que explica a semelhança na aparência entre os dois. O tanque Bacta foi provavelmente inspirada no tanque de flotação do Dr. John Lilly, um tanque de isolamento acústico vertical de água morna e sal, criado pela primeira vez em 1954. Este dispositivo, usado pela primeira neuro-psiquiatras para estudar o cérebro humano, foi posteriormente utilizada para benefícios terapêuticos. John Lilly foi considerado o conselheiro de George Lucas no final de 1970. Aparições *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game * * *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Death Star'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' * * * * *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' * *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''The Last Command'' comic *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' * *''No Disintegrations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/medical_center.jpg|cardname=Medical Center}} * * * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * Categoria:Compostos Categoria:Drogas e medicamentos Categoria:Bacta Categoria:Cultura Vratix